Dark Wishes
by Mora H. Nara
Summary: Morax has gone to another world because this world has gotten to boring for him, so he chose a not so boring world, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. OCXTsuruya, and KyonXUnknown. read,rate, and review.
1. Prologue

Hi guys I'm finally going to start this, so enjoy.

Morax had dark red hair, cat ears the same color as his hair, red eyes with the likeness of cat eyes, and a black trench coat over black jeans and black T-shirt.

'_You have now completed my task, I shall give you 1 dark wish,' _The Demon said, it looked like a Minotaur, missing one horn with a scar across its snout.

"Thank you, Hash," Morax said taking out a notepad, "That makes 100 dark wishes."

_'One hundred you say, well your the first to be able to collect that many, what are you aiming for? Glory, wealth, Immortality?'_ The demon asked.

"No, it's to leave this world into another," Morax put simply, "you see, I've fallen in love with a certain world, and I'm going there."

'_No family to miss you I presume?'_ The Demon asked.

"Nope, and I intend to leave it at that," Morax said putting his notepad away.

'_I see, your a good kid, right out of the dark dimension and already stronger than most demons,' _the demon said Praising him.

"I wouldn't say I was stronger than anyone, I just need to go to that world is all," Morax said.

_'You do know that if you go, to were ever it is your going to, that you will create an alternate dimension that splits off at the direct moment you enter that world," _the Demon said.

"Of course, that's part of the reason I'm going, to change it," Morax said, he then looked at his watch, "almost the day I promised myself will be the day I leave here," it was 11:58 PM.

'_I guess you should be going, well I have to say Be careful with the Dark Wish I have given to you, because if used to hurt someone or to make someone else do something is completely forbidden and will be wasted if you use it as such, you understand?' _Hash asked.

"Of course I do, I have the rules about Dark Wishes stuck in my head, I have heard it 100 times," Morax looked at the sky from the cave they were in, "well, bye Hash it was good to meet you."

He teleported down to the city, and said in a new voice that wasn't his, "_**I wish I was in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya starting at a house I own, I wish my hair was brown and I had human ears, I wish I had regular Human Eyes, I wish I had parents in that world, I wish I went to the same school as the S.O.S Brigade, I wish I was a second year who was a transfer student, I wish I had a brother who was half my age, I wish my powers were concealed and only revealed them selves to me when I really need ham, **_and finally _**I wish I forget about this world for as long as it is necessary to be a normal High School kid,**"_ Suddenly there was a flash of white as a portal was made.

Morax's Memories were slowly going away, "I used 9 Dark Wishes, that leaves 91 left," He said crossing off 9 of his wishes, with each cross he forgot major things that happened in this world, including his original person, Mora Nara.

"Morax, time to get up," said a woman making a breakfast downstairs.

"Five more minutes," Morax, now with brown hair regular, but still red, eyes, and no cat ears, wearing a North High School Uniform, he was standing next to freshly unpacked boxes in, his new room.

Morax went to brush his teeth, than went downstairs to eat breakfast, He than left for his first day at school.

He arrived 5 minutes earlier than most people, his room was 2B, so that's where he went.

When he got there he picked spot in the middle of the class. 5 minutes later people started to arrive, two looked rather familiar to Morax but he didn't know why, the green haired one sat in front of him, while the red haired one sat to the side of the green haired.

"Okay students, welcome to the second year at North High, and for those of you who are new, welcome to North High and I hope we can have a good year here," the teacher Ms. Runigawa said to the class, "now I'd like every one to introduce them selves."

A couple minutes later it got to the green haired girl, "I'm..." she was unheard as someone in a first year class said, "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, and if anyone here is an Esper, Time traveler or alien, please tell me." The green haired girl continued as if she didn't hear it, "Tsuruya, I hope we have a good year," Tsuruya bowed and sat down.

It was Morax next, "I'm Morax...Nara, pleased to meet you all, I hope we have a great year," He bowed and sat down.

There were whispers when he paused.

It finally got to the red haired girl, "I-I'm Mikuru Asahina, I hope we have a good year," she bowed and she sat down in a hurry.

After that people just began to talk, Morax tapped Tsuruya's shoulder, she turned from talking to Mikuru, She had golden eyes and a fang that gave her a slight lisp, "hi I'm Morax, have we met before?"

"I've never mets you before in my life," Tsuruya said putting a ss at the end of met.

"I see, well I hope we can get along," Morax said.

"Me too," Tsuruya said then looked a Mikuru, "as long as you don't be a pervert and hit on Mikuru."

"Eh, um okay then I Solemnly swear on behalf of my left eye that I shall not hit on Mikuru Asahina, for I do not wish to not get along with Tsuruya," Morax said with his hand up while smile. Tsuruya burst out laughing, all the new kids turned to look, the kids who were here last year didn't even flinch.

"Hahahaha, I didn't know you were that funny, you look so plain, I thought you were boring, hahaha," She had fallen out of her chair and was on the ground laughing really hard.

Morax started to laugh almost as hard as she was, "I didn't know I looked plain, Hahaha," Morax was doubled over laughing.

They stopped laughing 3 minutes later when they couldn't breath and were almost crying, "I haven't laughed that hard since my parents told me I was moving," Morax said, Mikuru was helping Tsuruya up.

"Why's that?" Tsuruya said wiping a tear from her eye, she was still smiling.

"Because I had to leave all my friends, and My girlfriend, they were all crying when I left, but my girlfriend disappeared after I told every one, I lived there for my entire life you see, so when I left I was mad at my parents and sad that I didn't get to see my girlfriend when I left," Morax explained slowly and sadly.

"It's okay, me and Tsuruya will be your friend, right Tsuruya," Mikuru had put a supporting hand on Morax's shoulder.

"Of course he can be ours friend, he seems nice enough, and he's funny too," Tsuruya nodded, "I now pronounce you Our friend," she said acting like a queen making him a knight with a pencil.

"Thank you I will use my sword and protect you and our nation from your enemies," he said on his knee like a knight gaining his knighthood.

Tsuruya and Morax started to laugh again, while Mikuru stood next to them with a smile.

A couple weeks later Morax and Tsuruya found out Mikuru had quit there club and had joined a new one with out telling them, so Morax went to investigate.

"Um hello?" Morax said walking into a room that used to be the Book Club, the first thing he saw was a purple haired girl reading in the corner, the next thing he saw was a guy who looked like he was forced there, then there was the person talking about how they were going to be called the S.O.S Brigade and she had an arm band that said leader on it.

"Now...oh hello, do you want to join our Brigade?" The Brown haired girl with the yellow ribbon in her hair said.

"I'm just looking for Mikuru," Morax said spotting her behind the guy, "Oh there you are, you had me and Tsuruya worried, we thought you were kidnapped by another club, and held hostage while they raped you, and I thought I might check up on you," He said with a joking smile.

"Well Haruhi did force her to join," The guy said, "oh and I'm Kyon."

"Hi Kyon, Mikuru are staying in this club then?" Morax asked her.

"I..." Mikuru started to say.

"Yep, she is and there's nothing you can do about it, now unless your here to join, or are a customer, please leave," Haruhi said.

"Then I guess I'll have to join, Tsuruya said to keep an eye on Mikuru, so that is what I'll do," Morax said sitting down next to Kyon.

"Great, so Morax you want to join our Brigade?" Morax nodded, "Than tell us what you are, and what power you have and you can join."

"I'm Human, and I can go to different dimensions," he said jokingly.

"Can you show us?" Haruhi said seriously.

"Eh, um I can't really show you," Morax said.

"I see, it's a one use only power, and your saving it," Haruhi said.

"Uh, sure, so can I join now?" Morax asked, Haruhi nodded.

"You are now a Member of The S.O.S Brigade!" Haruhi said Triumphantly.

During lunch the next day Morax told her along with Mikuru who backed Morax up.

"You what!" Tsuruya said standing up suddenly, her chair falling back.

"I said I joined the S.O.S Brigade to keep an eye on Mikuru," Morax said again.

"That leaves me the only one of us three in the club, and I don't want to join the S.O.S Brigade, what ever that is, and I'll become lonely," Tsuruya pouted.

"It's okay we can all still walk home together," Mikuru said.

"Yeah like always," Morax said.

"Well...okay, but for doing this you'll have to buy me and Mikuru dinner tonight," Tsuruya said sitting back down.

"Okay, It's a date then," Morax said with a smile, Tsuruya blushed.

"I didn't say it was a date," Tsuruya said as she began to eat again.

I hope you liked the First Chapter to Dark Wishes. I hope to continue this.


	2. The Brigade

Second Chapter to the Dark Wishes story, please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Brigade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morax, Tsuruya and Mikuru are here," Morax's mother said up the stairs.

Morax's brother, Luko, went to go get him, Luko was a smaller version of Morax with grey eyes.

"Brother, your girlfriend and her friend are here," Luko said knocking on his door.

"She's not my girlfriend," Morax said.

"I thought Mikuru was your girlfriend, you said you liked big breasts?" Luko said confused.

"Hey shut it, they might hear you, Idiot," Morax said opening his door, "and I don't care for breast size."

Morax walked down the stairs saying, "jeez I was about to leave anyways," he opened the front door after getting his shoes on.

"Hey Morax, remember your wallet?" Tsuruya asked.

"Yeah I did, don't have to remind me," Morax said, "now lets go to that restaurant."

They arrived 20 minutes later they were sitting at an expensive restaurant.

"Mikuru why do you all ways let people take advantage of you, I warned you someone would kidnap you if you didn't fight back," Tsuruya said, taking a bread roll from the center of the table."

"I-I tried, but she came out of nowhere, and she's really strong," Mikuru whined.

"Or your just really weak," Morax said with a chuckle.

"Morax is right, we need to train you to help defend your self," Tsuruya nodded at her own idea.

"I'm not sure about this," Mikuru said, "I might not have time for that type of thing, Haruhi is really strict," Mikuru said.

"Who cares, you need to stand up for your self sometime, don't you?" Morax said.

"I guess," Mikuru said in defeat.

"Than it's settled I'll tell my family to get someone to train you," Tsuruya said happily.

They were now walking home.

"I spent 4000 yen, that was really expensive food, too expensive," Morax sighed at his now empty wallet.

"It's okay, now you can go back to work," Tsuruya said, they stopped at the train stop, a train was about to come by.

"I'm not sure I want too, it took 4 years to get that money," Morax sighed again.

A man came out of nowhere and pushed Tsuruya forward and she fell forward, just as he train came.

It was a quick death.

Morax stood there in horror as the blood of his best friend splattered over his face, Mikuru started to cry, "no, not her," he fell to his knees and grabbed his head he began to cry, "why her? Why not me,"

He looked at the man who pushed her, and punched him straight in the face and continued to punch him until he was out cold.

A week later after Tsuruya's funeral, Morax was washing his face in the bathroom.

"I don't know what to do now," Morax said, his voice suddenly changed, "_**I wish that man never existed and Tsuruya was still alive and that event never happened,**_"

"It's okay, working isn't that bad," Tsuruya said.

"Huh, Tsuruya?" Morax asked confused, he looked around, it was the night she died.

"What's wrong you look like you saw someone die," Tsuruya said jokingly.

Morax suddenly hugged her, "I'm so glad," he said.

"Eh, why? What happened?" Tsuruya was udderly confused, Mikuru gave a knowing smile for some reason.

"I'm just happy that I got to spend time with you guys, your the best friend I've ever had," Morax said.

"T-thanks," Tsuruya said, still a little confused.

"Thank you Morax," Mikuru said with a very thankful look, she than whispered to him after Tsuruya left for home, "You didn't have to get rid of that man, he was drunk."

"Eh, what are you talking about," He had already forgotten about the alternate dimension where Tsuruya died in.

"You don't remember? It must have been removed..." Mikuru said.

"Eh, er okay, bye than," Morax said going into his house.

The next day after school at the Brigade club room.

"Come on, put it on," Morax heard Haruhi's voice while climbing he stairs to the clubroom.

"Noooo!" Mikuru yelled.

Morax started to run, not noticing Kyon opposite from the door, Morax opened the door.

Haruhi was forcibly changing Mikuru into a maid outfit, "Eh..." Morax said.

Mikuru suddenly covered her self and said, "NOOOOOO!" Morax closed the door and stood with his back against it.

Kyon chuckled, "That happened to me too."

A couple minutes later they went in, and took there seats.

"We've got a new member today," Haruhi said walking out and taking in a guy with a smile stuck on his fave, "Meet Koizumi."

"Hi, I'm Morax, and this is Kyon, Mikuru, and Nagato," Morax introduced everyone, "and of course you've met our leader Haruhi."

"Hi," Koizumi said.

"Hi," Mikuru and Nagato said.

"I was going to do that," Haruhi said despairingly.

"S-sorry," Morax said.

Haruhi sighed, "I guess it's okay, for this none time, next time there will be a punishment."

Morax swallowed, "I see, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, now that that is out of the way, lets begin our meeting," Haruhi said, clapping her hands.

After the club meeting when every one left, Kyon went for a ride with Koizumi, and Morax and Mikuru waited at the gate for Tsuruya.

"So, what did you mean by that man?" Morax asked.

"That's classified, eh I mean I don't know what your talking about," Mikuru corrected herself.

"I see," Morax said.

"Hey guy's, wait long?" Tsuruya said coming up.

"Nope, just got here actually," Morax said.

"That's good, say do you guy's want to go to this Megas cool party at my house tomorrow," Tsuruya said.

"I don't have any plans," Morax said.

"I can't go, I have Brigade stuff to do," Mikuru said sadly.

"On a day off?" Morax said.

"Yes," Mikuru nodded.

"Guess it can't be helped," Tsuruya said, "well see you at the party than."

"Yeah, bye," he than went home when they split ways.

I hope you liked the Second chapter to this story.


	3. The Party

Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh and I will not stick to the original story, so many things will be changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morax was walking to the party when he sees Kyon sitting on a bench, asleep for some reason.

Morax flicked his head a couple times, then kicked him in the shin, "Wake up."

"Huh, what happened," he jumped up to his feat.

"Seeing you gave me an idea, why don't you get the Brigade to go to Tsuruya's party," Morax said with a smile.

"I can't, Haruhi said I had to sit on this bench all day for some reason, she must think this bench attracts aliens or something," Kyon said with a sigh.

Nagato appeared around a corner and sat down next to Kyon, "My objective has been finished," She said taking out a book.

"Well, good luck with that," Morax said to Kyon, he then waved to Nagato, "Hey Nagato."

"Hello," Nagato didn't even look up.

"Well, bye then," Morax continued his way to Tsuruya's house.

It was pretty impressive to say the least, it was a Eastern Style Mansion with fences 15 feet high, and a gate with a guard, and the house was huge.

Morax pressed the button on the gate. "Hello?" Tsuruya's voice came out.

"Hello, it's Morax," Morax said into the box.

The box hung up, and the gates opened, Tsuruya was there, wearing a beautiful red dress.

"H-hi," that was Morax could say.

He got his father to buy him a good looking Tux for the party, since he knew Tsuruya was quite wealthy.

"Hey, you like my dress," Tsuruya said turning in a circle.

"Yeah," Morax looked embarrassed.

"Come on in, the party doesn't start for another 20 minutes," Tsuruya said taking his hand and leading him in side.

"Thanks for inviting me, Tsuruya," Morax said.

"Don't worry about it, Nyoro~," Tsuruya gave her trademark.

"Hehe," Morax laughed a little.

~15 minutes later~

People began to arrive, and Tsuruya's Mother and Father said hello to everyone, and a big welcome to Morax.

"You must be who my daughter talks about," Tsuruya's mother said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Hmm, you look like you could protect her, although she could protect herself, say do you know martial arts?" Her father said.

"Yes, I learned that in my old town, actually my father owns that new Dojo," Morax said nervously.

"I see, well you better treat my daughter right, or I'll kill you," Tsuruya's father said, with a smile.

"Acknowledged," Morax said going back to the party, where people were talking.

5 minutes later the music started.

Morax just sat in a chair with a cup of expensive punch, he didn't know there was expensive punch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsuruya said coming up in front of him, "come dance with me."

"Eh really, with me, there's got to be hundreds of other guys to dance with," Morax said confused.

"Of course, besides your the only ones I'd dance with any way's," Tsuruya said taking his hand again.

"I see, thanks," Morax said with a smile.

"Don't thank me, we are Friends right," Tsuruya said with a big smile.

"Yeah," Morax said with the an even bigger smile.

The dance was a medium speed song, so they didn't dance that slowly and they did a really fancy dance, that Morax didn't know he knew.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Tsuruya said, Twisting around when Morax's hand twisting her.

"Yeah, it is fun," Morax said catching her and hugging her close as they continued the dance.

Tsuruya looked flushed when they got to that part, than the music became slow.

"I think we should change how we dance," Morax said, starting to do what all the others were doing.

"I didn't know you knew this dance," Tsuruya said blushing.

"Why wouldn't I know it?" Morax said turning with Tsuruya hugged close to him.

"The dance is called the 'Dance of love,'" Tsuruya said, "and only Lover's do this song when it comes on."

Morax saw all the single people were not dancing anymore, "So?"

"Morax, we're not lovers," Tsuruya said.

"Why can't we dance like this, it doesn't make us a couple. Does it?" Morax asked.

"To my parents, yes," Tsuruya said, her entire face blushing.

"Than..." Morax began, when Tsuruya suddenly broke away, and ran up the stairs that led out of the main room.

Morax chased after her after a few seconds.

Morax caught up with her when she stopped at a balcony in the hallway that led to her father's study.

"Did I do something wrong?" Morax asked.

"No, I did," Tsuruya said.

"What do you mean?" Morax asked.

"I'm stealing you from your old girlfriend, you guys never broke up," Tsuruya said, she had began to cry.

"We broke up when she didn't come to the farewell party, I told her to not show up if she didn't like me anymore," Morax said leaning against the railing.

"Morax," Tsuruya said.

"Yes..." he turned to find Tsuruya jumping and hugging him.

"I love you," Tsuruya said.

Morax stood frozen, well everything froze, including everyone else.

Morax couldn't move, he looked around, since the only thing he could move was his head.

"What happened?" Morax asked.

_'Hello Morax,'_ said a familiar voice.

"Who is this," Morax said looking around.

_'I'm you,'_ the voice said.

"Really?" Morax said.

_'No, not really, I'm just fing with you,_' the voice suddenly sounded different for a second.

"Than who are you, and why has every thing stopped?" Morax said looking up at the moon.

_'I'm your Dark Wishes, personified with your old personality,' _the voice said.

"Dark Wishes?" Morax asked, confused.

_'Yes, Dark Wishes, you have 90 lef_t,' the voice said.

"Left? You mean I used some?" Morax asked.

'_Yep,you've used 58 wishes so far, but you had 100 before coming here,' _The voice said.

"I see, so can you resume time now," Morax asked annoyed.

'_If that is what you wish,'_ the voice said in an echo in Morax's mind.

Tsuruya looked up at him, and kissed him.

The kiss was not long, but it wasn't short.

She had moist lips from crying, so it tasted salty to Morax.

They broke away a minute later.

"I love you Morax, but I hope it doesn't effect our relationship," Tsuruya pulled away from him and wiped her tears away, "Well, let's go back to the party, Nyoro~"

"Okay, and thank you Tsuruya, no ones loved me for a while," Morax said.

"Just forget I ever told you, I want to stay buddies with you, okay?" Tsuruya said.

"Okay, You have my word," Morax said when they got back," Morax said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Dark Wishes, I hope I didn't rush the couple.


End file.
